


SheLice Book of Shorts and Drabbles

by Katiwasayan (Serenityyyy)



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: F/F, SheLice, VaklangToo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Katiwasayan
Summary: A compilation of my SheLice drabbles and short fics.





	1. Real

Being the center isn’t all smiles. Being the center means working harder and longer than the rest of the group. It also comes with more expectations from the management, the fans, everyone. Hence, pressure.

That’s why Sheki was glad when Alice stood by her side. The overall captain chose to embrace the center who didn’t know how to rest. Despite her own busy life, she made sure to always be there for Sheki in her ups and downs.

Alice was there for every tear Sheki shed. With her, Sheki could be herself. She received no pressure, just love and care.


	2. Waiting

Alice enters the mansion quietly. It is already past midnight and she’s doing her best not to wake anyone up.

She sees a figure lying on the couch of the living room. She comes closer and a smile forms on her face when she recognizes who it is.

“Sheki…”

Her soft voice wakes the girl up. Sheki slowly opens her eyes and stands.

“Welcome back…” Sheki says sleepily. She wraps her arms around Alice and buries her face on her neck.

“What are you doing here at 2 am?”

“Waiting for you…”

Alice’s tiredness from her duty quickly fades away.


	3. Magic

“What’s that?” Sheki asks, pointing to a paper tucked in Alice’s notebook.

“Oh,” Alice says, “this?” She takes and looks at it, not letting the girl beside her see what it contains. A smile forms on her face.

“Let me see!” Sheki exclaims.

“It’s a secret,” Alice playfully says while grinning.

Sheki pouts with mock annoyance. She stares at Alice, trying to carry her away with her puppy eyes

“It’s something that can do magic. When I’m tired, I look at it and my energy comes back!” Alice explains as she pockets a photograph of an innocent Sheki smiling blissfully.


	4. Anything

A tear falls from Sheki’s eye.

“Can’t you really come home? I… I really need you right now…” Sheki asks as she tries to prevent her voice from wavering. She holds her phone tightly, as if doing so would make Alice suddenly appear in front of her.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Alice says on the other end of the line, “the hospital is full right now, even If I want to….”

“...okay. I’ll just go to sleep… Bye.”

* * *

Sheki feels comfortable on their bed. It’s warm and cuddly. More importantly, it feels… familiar.

As much as she wants to stay wrapped in the warmth she was in, she really needs to get up now.

Wait–

_Wrapped?_

Sheki shoots her eyes open. She’s met by those enchanting orbs that seem to absorb her in. Slender arms envelop her in a warm embrace.

“Missed me?” Alice asks with a grin.

“I-I thought–”

“Shh,” Alice puts a finger on Sheki’s lips and smiles, “anything for you, Sheki.”


	5. Only One

“Sheki, who’s this?” Alice asks as she points at the girl standing beside Sheki in an old photo.

“Hmm?” Sheki looks at the photo. “Oh, that’s my best friend back in elementary school,” she answers. “We look so cute together, don’t we?”

Alice glances back to the image. Yeah, two cute girls holding each other’s hand while grinning, clad in their graduation outfit.

Alice nods slowly. “Are you still in touch?”

Sheki is kind of surprised at the question, but answers nonetheless, “yup, sometimes we go out to eat and stuff.”

Alice stays silent for a moment, just staring at the photo. Then she suddenly says, “introduce me to her.”

“Huh?” Sheki turns to her, confused. “Why?”

As if snapping back to reality, Alice says, “ah, no,” she closes the photo album, “never mind.”

Sheki stares at Alice as the older girl continues to arrange the albums in the shelf. Alice does it quietly, not uttering at single word nor looking at Sheki.

Catching on, Sheki suddenly smiles, smirks, and then chuckles. She shakes her head still with a smile on her face. She proceeds to Alice’s back and wraps Alice’s stomach with her arms.

Alice freezes.

“Don’t worry,” Sheki whispers into Alice’s ear, “you’re the only one in my heart.”


	6. Baby I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheki is used to Alice saying things out of the blue.

It is not unusual for Alice to say some... strange things, out of the blue. Sheki kind of got used to it already - what with almost a decade of being together. Sometimes, Alice suddenly talks about things like climbing a mountain. Sometimes, she'd get serious and talk about their future plans... out of nowhere. Sometimes, like this time, she'd suddenly call Sheki-

"Baby," Alice calls, looking up from the book she's reading.

Sheki, who's busy drying her hair, turns to Alice. "Hmm?"

"I love you," Alice says, with the sweetest grin and eyes full of love. Then she goes right back to reading.

It really isn't unusual for Alice to say some things out of the blue. Sheki's already used to it. It doesn't mean it won't make her all red and melted though.


End file.
